Connaissance
by deamon-of-light
Summary: One-Shot Obi- Wan ist zum ersten nach Qui-Gons Tod in seinem Quartier. Dort macht er sich Gedanken um die Zukunft und hat eine Erkenntnis.


Noch einmal schweift mein Blick durch den Raum.

Dies ist mein Zuhause, hier habe ich die meiste Zeit meines Lebens verbracht. Doch nun ist es für mich an der Zeit mein Heim zu verlassen. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, ob es die richtige Entscheidung ist, oder ob ich vollkommen im Unrecht liege. Aber ich kann diese Schuld, diese Leere in mir nicht mehr ertragen. Dieser Raum ist ein Abbild meines Versagens. Alles hier drinnen erinnert mich an IHN. Sein Geruch hängt noch immer in der Luft. Dieser Geruch nach Erde und Tee, der so typisch für ihn ist.

Der Raum sieht noch genauso aus, wie er ihn verlassen hat. Die Tasse von seinem letzen Tee steht auf dem Tisch, ist in der Hast vor der Mission vergessen worden, einige Pflanzen zieren die Fensterbank.

Als ich aus dem Fenster blicke, sehe ich, wie gerade die Sonne untergeht. Dies war seine liebste Tageszeit. Er mochte es, wenn die Sonne ihre roten Strahlen ins Zimmer warf, die Schatten länger wurden, alles unwirklich, surreal wirkte. Auch ich habe diesen Anblick geliebt, doch nun wird er mich nur noch an ihn und an meine Schuld erinnern.

Eine Schuld die ich nie begleichen kann.

Mein Blick streift weiter durch das Zimmer. Dort – sein Lieblingssessel, in dem er sich immer nach einer anstrengenden Mission niedergelassen hat. Beinahe kann ich ihn vor mir sehen, mit einer Teetasse in der Hand, mich freundlich und einladend anlächelnd. Schnell schüttele ich den Kopf um die Erinnerungen, die Geister, zu vertreiben. Er wird nie wieder in diesem Sessel sitzen und Tee trinken, genauso wenig wie er mich je wieder nach einer Mission begrüßen wird.

Ich wende meinen Blick ab.

Weiter hinten erkenne ich die Schrankwand, in der er all seine Sammel- nein, Erinnerungsstücke aufbewahrt hat. Sie starrt mir leer entgegen. Ich habe es nicht ertragen, immer wieder an meine Fehler erinnert zu werden, also habe ich sofort nach meiner Ankunft den gesamten Schrank ausgeräumt. Ein Akt der Verzweiflung, um den Geistern der Vergangenheit, den Erinnerungen an bessere Tage, zu entfliehen.

Ich weiß, sollte ich länger hier verweilen, werde ich anfangen, mich immer weiter in Erinnerung zu verlieren. Niemand kann wissen, was dann passiert. Leise seufzend drehe ich mich zur Tür. Meine Augen sind trocken, zu viele Tränen habe ich schon geweint. Ich werde gehen, werde nie mehr an diesen Ort, der Ort der für mich einst Segen war, nun nur noch Fluch ist, zurückkehren. Ohne ihn ist diesem Ort der Zauber genommen worden. Das Gefühl heimzukehren, ist verschwunden.

Schuld und Leere sind geblieben.

Ich stehe im Türrahmen, bereit hinauszutreten, all die Erinnerungen, die gemeinsam verbrachten Stunden, das Gefühl der Geborgenheit zurückzulassen, doch etwas hindert mich daran den entscheidenden Schritt zu tun. Eine Sache, sie schwebt gerade am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung.

Langsam schiebt sich ein Gedanke an die Oberfläche, tritt hervor aus dem See aus Schwarz. Darin hat sich meine Seele verwandelt, nachdem er gestorben ist. Das Schwarz wird von meiner Sehnsucht nach vergangenen Tagen, der Trauer, ihn verloren zu haben und den Selbstzweifeln, nicht gut genug gewesen zu sein, um ihn zu retten, gespeist. Es ist ein Abgrund in dem alles verschwindet.

Das Gesicht eines kleinen Jungen erscheint vor meine Augen, unschuldig, leuchtend, genauso wie seine Präsenz in der Macht, ehe es wieder in den Hintergrund tritt.

Dieses Bild, zuvor übertönt von meinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen, erinnert mich daran, dass ich hier an diesem Ort noch eine Aufgabe habe.

Ein anderes Bild folgt dem des kleinen Jungen, ob es eine Erinnerung, ein Gedanke oder Etwas anderes ist, weiß ich nicht. Es zeigt ihn, meine Meister, der in meinen Armen starb. Er steht vor mir und er lächelt. Seine Gestalt ist von einem blauen Schimmer umgeben. Mit seiner sanften Stimme, die ich so vermisse, sagt er zu mir: „Dies ist mein letztes Geschenk an dich. Dies ist das Geschenk eines Vaters an seinen Sohn."

Und da begreife ich. Ich darf hier nicht alles zurücklassen. Würde ich jetzt gehen, davonlaufen, würde ich in dem schwarzen See meiner Seele untergehen und nie mehr auftauchen. Bliebe ich jedoch hier, hätte ich eine Aufgabe, einen letzten Akt auf der Suche nach Verzeihung. Ich drehe mich wieder um, lasse meinen Blick abermals durchs Zimmer schweifen.

Alles ist genauso wie vorher.

Doch nun verspüre ich andere Gefühle, der Schleier der Vergangenheit hat sich gelichtet und Platz für die Zukunft geschaffen. Eine Zukunft ohne ihn, aber mit dem kleinen Jungen. Sein letztes Geschenk an mich.

Dieser Raum wird wieder ein Zuhause sein, ein Segen, das Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

Eine neue Geschichte. Die Zukunft hat begonnen.

Ich bin mir bewusst, dass es noch lange dauern wird, bis ich die Schuld und die Leere in mir überwunden habe, und noch viel länger, bis ich wieder an ihn denken kann, ohne überwältigenden Kummer und Schmerz zu verspüren, doch der kleine Junge wird mir helfen. Er gibt mir eine Aufgabe und wird mit mir die Zukunft entdecken

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein Review da.  
Ein großen dank an meine Beta Isana ;)

deamon


End file.
